Pokemon Crystal Chronicles
by Dragon Seeker Luna
Summary: Loosely based off the Pokemon Crystal version  Young Raine is an aspiring trainer who is on a mission to find her missing father. Joining her are her starter Pokemon, a headstrong Chikorita named Rick, and her father's Dragonite, Luna.


Pokemon Crystal Chronicles

By: Silver

Summary: [Loosely based off the Pokemon Crystal version] Young Raine is an aspiring trainer who is on a mission to find her missing father. While journeying with her starter Pokemon, a headstrong Chikorita named Rick, and her father's Dragonite, Luna, Raine finds a mystery that was more than she bargained for.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon itself, but I do own the main concept for this story. And yes, it takes place in Johto. _

* * *

**Chapter One: Aboard the S.S. Florina**

The light sea breeze blew through my hair as I stood there with my hands on the railing. I guess many of you are wondering why I'm starting off on a boat. Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not on a Pokemon Journey to become the best Pokemon Master or anything like that. My reason is much deeper than that.

My name is Raine Williams. I've been a trainer for four years now, but I'm not like other trainers. I battle with just one select team and I don't really care about collecting gym badges, participating in Pokemon Contests, or even proving that I'm the best trainer. I just enjoy traveling. But my main reason for this journey is my father.

About eight years ago, my father had disappeared. He's an archaeologist. He was studying the Unown, Pokemon shaped like letters of the Alphabet, when he mysteriously vanished. I travel in hopes of finding any clues of my Dad's disappearance.

I remember the day I became a Pokemon trainer. It was on my tenth birthday. I was so happy, but my happiness was short-lived because there was something missing: My father. I would have been extremely happy, but I wasn't. My father wasn't there to witness my becoming a Pokemon trainer. Not that I wasn't happy to be the proud trainer of a spunky Chikorita, but I wanted both of my parents to be there. They weren't.

Since the disappearance of my father, I've lived with my uncle, a Pokemon Professor named Elm. And on my tenth birthday, I received a clue about my father's disappearance.

An archaeologist came by our house to give me my father's diary and his notebook. After getting Chikorita, I decided to travel to the Kanto Region for a personal journey. The reason for me being in Kanto for the past four years was because I studied under Professor Oak, and Professor Ivy. Both of them were kind enough to share knowledge and give me some insight on Pokemon and what may have occurred during my father's exploration.

I also challenged the Pokemon League in Kanto as well. It was quite fun, although I only placed second in the rankings. The big problem was that I didn't collect many Pokemon like other trainers. And now, I'm returning to my hometown in the Johto Region. I wasn't particularly happy, but I wasn't sad either. Returning was my choice.

A smile graced my lips as the warm sun peaked out from behind the clouds. This was definitely a great day for sailing. I'm currently aboard the sister ship of the S.S. Aqua and the S.S. Ann; this ship is called the "S.S. Florina". It was called this because the creator and owner of this ship adores Grass Type Pokemon. So, that's why the ship has this name.

Many people had boarded this ship, most of them being Pokemon Trainers like myself. And it was headed for Olivine City, a port town that was much like Vermillion City. The only difference was that Olivine has a lighthouse.

I was staring out at the dark-blue ocean lapping at the sides of the cruise liner. My green eyes watched the many bird pokemon flying over head as a few Magikarp happily jumped out of the sea only to sink and dive back into the dark surface below.

"Mmm...think I should catch a Pokemon, Toby?" I asked, turning my gaze to a small egg-like Pokemon standing on the railing beside me. Toby was a baby Pokemon.

He's actually as Togepie; it hatched, only the top part came off and Togepie's legs and small arms, and head were visible. Its head has three small spikes, which added to its cuteness.

Toby jumped in happiness in response, "Toge, togepriee..."

Giggling, I picked my young pokemon up and placed a gentle kiss on its head.

"How can you be so cute, Toby?" I said hugging him close. Toby just chirped, waving its tiny arms. It was said that Togepie, although it was a new recently discovered Pokemon, brings happiness and good luck its trainer. And I just happened to be the lucky trainer.

Before I could do anything else, I heard a loud cry behind me. I quickly spun around with Toby in my arms to find my Flaafy, Bo, rung towards me. there was a panicked expression on its face as it stopped before, quickly catching itself before it could bump into the metal.

"Bo? What's wrong?" I asked, kneeling next to it. I reached out with my free hand to pet Bo's head in comfort.

"Flaaffy, Flaa." It bayed, tugging furiously at my pants. When I tried to decipher all of its cries, I heard a loud roar. That one roar sent me running in the direction of the ship's deck. Bo came running after with its tail bouncing with every movement.

When I got to the largest part of the ship, I saw Charmeleon baring its teeth at a Chikorita. The fire on the Charmeleon's tail blazed, the flame at the tip growing bigger as an attempt to intimidate the Grass Pokemon, but it failed for the Chikorita just stood its ground. All my other Pokemon were watching curiously. Placing Toby onto the ground beside Bo, I ran up to the two pokemon and stepped between them before they could lash out one another.

Loki raised a paw, ready to strike Rick when I dashed between the two of them. I flinched at feeling Loki's razor sharp claws slashing my shoulder blade. It was then that the smell of my blood and sensing my pain that the sleeping Dragonite nearby woke up. Luna, my father's old Dragonite, and my protector, slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and seeing the blood soaking my shirt, she turned her eyes to Loki. A low growl escaped her throat, but I silenced her by raising a hand.

Loki, with his wounded pride, turned away. The stubborn Charmeleon was still as stubborn as ever. Rick slowly backed away, hanging its head in silent shame, but he backed into Lunaand cowered even more under her reprimanding gaze. Bo came over and gingerly licked my wound in worry. A chuckle escaped my lips and I gently stroked the mane on the Flaffy's head, giving him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Bo." I said and I recalled the electric pokemon back into its pokeball before standing back up.

"Ok, now who started this fight?" I asked, looking from Loki to Rick and back to my Charmeleon.

"Chika! Chikorita!" Rick seemed extremely upset as it tried its best to defend itself. Loki on the other hand, merely blew a small trail of smoke from nostrils and looked away. Loki was always causing trouble. He was my troublemaker. I let out a sigh at not being able to understand the grass pokemon's words. I could sense that it was upset and that Loki had done something to upset him, but I couldn't tell how the fight had started. Sighing again, I shook my head.

"Never mind that. Both of you need some solitary confinement." I said. Rick let out a sad whimper as I recalled it back to its pokeball, but Loki snorted. "You started it, Loki so you're getting punished too."

A small flame of challenge spurted from the fire pokemon's mouth but Luna's presence made it retract the challenge as it disappeared in a bright flash of red light. I clipped their pokeballs to my belt and turned to Luna. Luna huffed as I walked up to her. She leaned forwards and pushed her nose into my injured shoulder, licking up blood in the process. My lips curled into a smile at her motherly gesture and I raised a hand to rub the dragon's muzzle.

"I'm ok, Lu." I said quietly to her. But she wouldn't stand for it. Luna was once my father's pokemon and partner but she was passed onto me before he went on his archeological journey and she had served as my guardian and partner ever since. Though it's been ages since she had officially battled another pokemon, I know she wouldn't lose. She was still as strong as ever. Once she was reassured, Luna let out a soft growl.

I recalled all of my pokemon back into their pokeballs, except for Luna, when everyone on the ship heard the captain's voice over the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, we will be pulling into Olivine Harbor shortly. Be sure to gather all of your belongings and recall your pokemon before then. Thank you for traveling the S.S. Florina, and we hope you've had a great time."

I felt excited at hearing that we were going to be arriving in Johto soon. With the adrenaline running high in my body now, I quickly ran to the very front of the ship with Luna in tow. It was then that we saw it. Olivine City, and the lighthouse. The lighthouse stood on the top of a cliff, overlooking the city, and the ocean and at the very top was the Olivine Gym Leader's Ampharos guiding the ships like a beacon in the night. Luna let out a happy growl. She was happy to be home and so was I.


End file.
